Hadiah dari Sahabat
by Natapong
Summary: Sakura berulang tahun, Apa hadiah para sahabat untuknya? Bagaimana kejadiannya? Birthday fic untuk HARUNO SAKURA...


DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ O.K ?

* * *

Hadiah dari Sahabat

By : Natapong (Natasha Puteri Arnesto)

Disclaimer : Naruto punya saya *Dor... (ditembak Masashi Kishimoto)*

Yayaya... Naruto Punya Masashi Kishimoto

Tapi cerita ini milikku

Pairing : SasuSaku

Slide Pairings: NaruHina,GaaMatsu, and SaIno

Rated : K+

* * *

LET'S COUNTDOWN TOGETHER...

IN 3...2...1...

ACTION

* * *

Maret... ya memang bulan yang indah, apalagi pada tanggal 28 Maret, tanggal yang paling dinanti olehnya, yaitu perempuan bernama Haruno Sakura. Sedari tadi dia hanya memandangi sebuah kalender kecil dengan mata emeraldnya sambil menghitung hari dengan jari-jarinya yang indah itu. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-16. Dimana ia akan bertambah umur dan semakin dewasa. Akhirnya stelah puas memandangi kalender pink itu iapun terlelap dalam tidur yang pulas.

28 Maret 20xx

Hari yang dinanti seorang gadis itupun datang. "Kring... kring... kring" alarm yang ia pasang sudah berbunyi. "Hoooam..." Sakurapun bangun. Gadis berambut pink itu mulai membuka mata emeraldnya yang indah itu dengan amat sangat terpaksa. Sudah waktunya ia berangkat menuntut ilmu di Konohagakure Junior High School. Ia ternyata terhitung orang yang sangat lama dalam bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah . Setelah beberapa lama ia sudah siap untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya.

"Ibu, Sakura berangkat dulu!" Seru Sakura sambil memasang sepatunya dan langsung melesat keluar rumahnya sambil mengambil bekal yang ibunya sediakan. "Hati-hati dijalan ya, Sakura." Pesan Ibunya (Haruno Sakumo). Ia segera menghampiri kelima sahabatnya yang setia itu yang sedari tadi menunggunya.

"Maaf! Kalian jadi menunggu agak lama." Seru Sakura.

"Ya, deh. Lagian kalau dihitung-hitung (sambil menghitung menggunakan jarinya) sudah ke ... berapa ribu kali ya Sakura terlambat seperti ini di waktu yang sama." Ledek Lee.

"(buk... pukulan ringan pun mendarat di pundak Lee) Lee ini..." Balas Sakura.

"Ya,ya, ya. Maaf. Udah, kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat!" Ajak Lee.

Mereka berlimapun berjalan kaki menuju ke sekolahnya. Memang beruntung mereka, sudah mendapatkan sekolah yang bagus, dekat pula. Disepanjang perjalanan Lee, Hinata, Temari, dan Tenten sedang asik bersenda gurau dan ketawa-ketiwi tanpa asal-usul *JANGAN2?"* sedangkan Sakura tetap fokus pada pembicaraannya dengan dan Ino hanya menanggappi ocehan Sakura dengan perasaan jengkel. Karena ia merasa kalah kebawelan seorang Ino bisa kalah dengan HARUNO SAKURA. Di waktu perjalanan, mereka tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba di saat perjalanan...

"(Menyengol tangan Sakura) Sakura... lihat ke sebelah sana! (Sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke)!" Seru Ino mamotong pembicaraan.

"Kau mengagetkan aku saja, Inopig! Aku kan sedang bicara. Bisa, tidak ? Jangan memotong pembicaraan kita tentang pujaan hatiku yaitu... Sa... Sasuke? Kenapa dengan Sasuke?" Sakurapun kaget.

"Kau ini. Tahu tidak yang harusnya cerewet itu aku tahu! Kau main membentak orang tak bersalah seperti aku! Akukan hanya memberimu INFORMASI" Bentak Ino kesal.

"Maaf Ino. Tapi, aku benar-benar cerewet kalau udah ngomongin dia. Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke di mana Ino?" Tanya Sakura sambil meminta maaf.

"Ya, baiklah. Itu dia disebelah sana Forehead." Jawab Ino santai *padahal ngeledeknya jero*

Langkah Sakurapun terhenti. Pandangannya kini beralih melihat Sasuke. Walaupun Sasuke tidak membalas tatapannya. Tapi, dia cukup senang dapat melihatnya. Momen berharga itupun berhenti dengan sangat cepat. Karena ada seorang anak penggangu yaitu KARIN.

"Sasuke, ke kelas bareng yuk !" Ajak Karin dengan manja seperti biasa sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"Hn. Pergi saja sendiri. Kau bisa sendirikan." Balas Sasuke datar dan dingin seperti biasa dan terkesan kejam sambil melepas pelukan Karin.

"Tapi Sasuke..."

Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya. Walaupun Karin adalah pacar Sasuke karena terikat janji. Tetap saja Sasuke tidak akan menyukai Karin karena dihatinya hanya ada satu orang yaitu, Haruno Sakura. Sasuke berpacaran dengan Karin karena perjanjian mereka. Karin (Ketua Fans Club, Sasuke) berjanji jika Sasuke berpacaran dengannya selama 3 bulan penuh maka, Sasuke tidak akan diganggu Fansnya lagi dimanapun.

Kembali ke Sakura

"Sakura? HALO... Sakura? Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?" Panggil Temari sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura.

Sakura akhirnya terbangun dari lamunanya. "Eh... Ada apa ?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau dari tadi hanya mematung disini sambil melihat si pantat ayam." Jawab Tenten.

"Iya... Kau memikirkan apa, Sakura?" Tambah Hinata.

"Ti...tidak, a...aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa kok." Jawab Sakura tergagap-gagap, mukanya juga sudah memerah.

"Ah...Bohong... Kau pasti memikirkan si pantat ayam." Goda Tenten.

"Kalau tidak, mukamu tidak mungkin merah seperti itu." Tambah Tenten.

"Hey, jangan kebanyakan ngobrol nanti kita bisa telat nih!" Seru Lee.

Akhirnya merekapun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke sekolah dan kebetulan mereka mendapat kelas yang sama sehingga mereka sangatlah dekat sekali.

**Sakura P.O.V**

"SASUKE... aku menyukaimu." Itulah kalimat yang tertahan dimulutku. Ingin sekali aku mengeluarkannya. Tapi, apa mungkin. Kurasa ia tidak menyukaiku. Lagi pula kami tidak cocok. Sasuke adalah anak yang populer di sekolah. Sedangkan aku... Aku juga tidak mempunyai keahlian khusus. Yang aku punya hanyalah, Ya jidat yang lebar ini. Tapi, tetap saja aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainnya. Sebal sekali aku melihat KARIN bermesraan dengan Sasuke-sanku. Walaupun aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Tapi, aku tetap merasa cemburu sangat cemburu. Rasanya panas sekali melihat mereka berdua. Tapi siapa aku ini?

**Normal P.O.V**

Teng... Teng... Teng...

(Bel masukpun berbunyi)

Pelajaranpun dimulai dikelas Sakura dan teman-temannya (X-IX) . Pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran Guru Kakashi dia hampir sama dengan Sakura yaitu sering terlambat. Ia sangat terkenal di kalangan murid-muridnya karena kebiasaan telatnya ini.

Di dalam Kelas Sakura duduk sebangku dengan Ino, Hinata dengan Temari, sedangkan Lee dengan Tenten.

Lee dan Tenten

"Bagaimana rencananya?" Ujar Lee pada Tenten

"Rencana apa maksud Lee?" Tanya Tenten balik

"Duh(sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening *gaya CaPeDeh*) itu... kado ulang tahun Sakura. Dasar PANDA TELMI." Jawab Lee sambil meledek Tenten.

"Oh... Apa?... Oh iya. Ingat-ingat, Makasih ya Poni udah ngingetin aku." Ujar Tenten santai.

"Kau ini Mengagetkan aku saja...(hening) APA KAU BILANG AKU PONI, HAH?" Seru Lee dengan semangat juang 45'nya

"Maaf, maaf Lee aku tadi lagi jujur-jujurnya. Waktu itu dia bilang sih waktu itu setuju." Jelas Tenten.

"Baguslah kalau dia setuju. Nanti pulang sekolah kita seret dia kesini. Dan tunggu... kau bilang kau lagi jujurnya tadi, Berarti..." Lee langsung memberika death glarenya

"1... 2... 3... LARI." Teriak Tenten dalam hatinya.

**Flashback**

_Siang itu, saat jam istirahat di Konohagakure High School. Seperti biasa, kelima orang it berkumpul tanpa Sakura, mereka memang sengaja menjauhi Sakura saat itu. Di basecamp mereka yaitu kantin sekolah. Mereka sedang membicarakan yang sepertinya sangat serius sekali._

"_Jadi dia Suprisenya ?" Tanya Temari._

"_Iya, Sakura sudah lama menyukainnya , Kau tahu sendirikan ?" Jawab Lee._

"_Iya bagus juga idemu Lee, Tapi apa dia mau?" Tanya Ino._

"_Aku juga tidak tahu. Ia kan sudah punya Karin." Jawaban mengecewakan itu keluar dari mulut Lee._

"_Hmm... Ba...bagaimana kalau Tenten saja yang memintanya." Ujar Hinata._

"_Ten... Tentenkan dekat dengan Sasuke." Tambah Hinata._

"_Ya, sih. Baiklah nanti akanku coba." Jawab Tenten L5 (lelah, letih, lesuh, lunglai, lemas)_

_Akhirnya merekapun kembali ke kelas mereka karena waktu istirahat mereka sudah habis._

_Teng... Teng... Teng..._

_(Bel pulangpun berbunyi)_

_Tentenpun pergi menuju kelas X-II , kelas Sasuke. Dia segera memanggil Sasuke yang sedang duduk di pojok kelas. Sasukepun segera beranjak dari kursi yang ia dudukki dan berjalan menuju Tenten._

"_Hey Pantat Ayam, Kau pacaran dengan Karin ?" Tentenpun membuka percakapan._

"_Hn, karena perjanjian konyol itu." Jawab Sasuke._

"_Perjanjian ? Setahuku kau suka..." Tanya Tenten._

"_Ssstttt... aku tak ingin orang lain tahu. Kau berisik." Ujar Sasuke._

"_Hahaha... Aku jadi ingat saat sikap coolmu hilang pada saat kau meminta aku mengenalkan Sakura kepadamu." Ucap Tenten sambil menahan tawa._

_Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan mengeluarkan death glarenya itu. Tentenpun kembali serius._

"_Maaf. Tapi perjanjian apa ?" Tanya Tenten._

"_Dia berjanji jika aku berpacaran dengannya 1 bulan penuh, maka ia berjanji tidak akan mengganguku lagi. Karena tawarannya menarik, akhirnya aku terima tawarannya." Jawab Sasuke jelas._

"_Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau Harus sabar ya kawan." Seru Tenten._

"_Hn" Tanggap Sasuke dingin._

"_Kalau begitu kau tidak pulang bareng dengan Karin. Diakan pacarmu?" Goda Tenten_

"_..." Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan death glare untuk kedua kalinnya pada Tenten. Mental Tentenpun jatuh seketika setelah meihat death glare Sang Uchiha. Mereka berdua memang dekat sekali, malah seperti adik kakak_

"_Hey, aku ini tidak terlalu sering menyindirmu seperti Kak Itachi, ayam." Jelas Tenten._

"_..." Sasuke hanya diam tak bergeming. _

"_Sasuke, aku boleh minta tolong tidak?" Tanya Tenten memecah suasana._

"_Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat._

"_Begini besok Sakura ulang tahun. Bisa, tidak kamu memberinya selamat. Tapi, kau harus datang ke kalasku." Ujar Tenten._

"_Kenapa harus aku ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan datar dan dingin yang bertolak belakang dengan perasaannya_

"_Karena... Sebenarnya Sakura menyukaimu sejak lama. Hanya dia merahasiakannya dari kami Tapi, pada akhirnya dia juga memberitahunya." Jawab Tenten._

"_Hn."Respon Sasuke._

_**Sasuke P.O.V.**_

_Ternyata dia menyukaiku sejak lama. Cintaku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku sangat senang sekali mendengar jawaban Tenten. Ternyata perasaan kita berdua sama. Mukaku sudah mulai terasa panas sekali. Sebentar lagi pasti akan berubah warna menjadi merah, semerah tomat, makanan kesukaanku. Aku akan menerima tawarannya dengan senang hati. Tapi demi image, aku harus bersikap seperti biasa. Jangan memalukan Sasuke... kau ini seorang Uchiha. Jangan permalukan nama keluargamu Sasuke. Apalagi jika Dobe tahu aku menahan blushing. Mati aku dipermalukan orang baka itu._

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

"_Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Tenten._

"_Hn." Jawab Sasuke dengan sedikit tersenyum._

"_Kuanggap itu ya." Seru Tenten._

"_Baguslah. Thank's ya ! Pantat Ayam Tomat." Tambah Tenten sambil meledek lalu berlalu dari Sasuke._

"_Hn" Kata itupun keluar dari mulut Sasuke._

**End Flashback**

Teng... Teng... Teng...

(Bel Istirahatpun berbunyi)

Seperti biasa kelima orang itupun berkumpul di basecamp mereka. Tanpa Sakura tentunya.

"Temari, Hinata. Nanti kalian sepulang sekolah ke kelas X-II ya." Pinta Lee.

"Untuk apa, Lee?" Tanya Hinata.

"Pasti untuk membawa Uchiha. Ya kan, Lee?" Jawab Temari.

"Kau benar, Temari-chan." Tambah Lee sambil mengacungkan dua jempol tangannya.

"Hahaha. Inilah yang kita berdua tunggu-tunggu. Ya kan, Hinata?" Seru Temari.

Hinata hanya tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi, sebelum itu. Kita buat Sakura-chan menangis dulu. Tidak seru kalau kita tidak menjailinya." Seru Tenten.

"Kau benar juga." Tanggap Lee.

"Bagaimana kalau kita datangkan Chouji. Anak X-VIII ituloh. Aku bisa mengurusnya" Saran Ino.

"Bagus juga idemu, Ino. Aku juga akan membantumu." Ujar Tenten sembari tos-tosan dengan Ino. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Lee, Temari, Hinata ketularan sehingga jadi ber tos-tos'an ria seperti itu

**Flashback**

Akamichi Chouji adalah murid kelas X-VIII. Dia adalah fans Sakura yang paling nekat. Dia pernah menyatakan cintanya di depan umum. Tapi, dia ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sakura. Itu juga bukan yang pertama kali atau kedua kalinya. Chouji sudah melakukan ini beberapa kali. Hal itu sangat membuat malu Sakura. Sehingga Sakura jadi sangat jiji dengan Chouji. Ia sering sekali menangis jika Choji melakukan hal itu.

**End Flashback**

Merekapun beranjak dari basecamp mereka dan kembali kekelas mereka.

Sakura

Gadis berambut pink itu hanya melamun sambil diam di tempat duduknya di kelas. Ia sepertinya sangat sedih sekali. Mata emeraldnya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Ia sepertinya berfikir, kenapa di hari ini orang-orang dan sahabatnya menjauhinya bahkan tak ingat dengan hari spesial untuk Sakura. Ia hanya terdiam. Bekal makanan yang ibunya berikan belum disentuh olehnya. Dia hanya diam.

Teng... Teng... Teng...

(Bel masukpun berbunyi)

Murid X-IXpun segera masuk ke kelasnya dan melanjutkan jam pelajaran selanjutnya yaitu, pelajaran matematika yang diajarkan oleh Iruka-sensei. Iruka-sensei orang yang tegas sekali. Dia sudah sangat terkenal dengan sifat galaknya di Konoha High School.

**Skip Time**

Teng... Teng... Teng...

(Bel pulangpun berbunyi)

Anak-anak pun bersorak gembira karena pelajaran hari ini selesai. Merekapun berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pulang. Tapi, Sakura tidak. Ia harus melaksanakan piket kelasnya. Begitu pula beberapa anak yang lainnya.

Temari & Hinata

"Sudah siap, Hinata?" Tanya Temari dengan semangat.

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil tanda bahwa ia sudah siap. Akhirnya mereka beranjak dari kelasnya dan menuju kelas Sasuke. Saat mereka mau menuju kelas Sasuke. Mereka bertemu dengan Gaara dan Naruto.

"Hoi... Temari dan... Hinata sedang apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ka...kami sedang menunggu Sasuke." Jawab Hinata.

"Memang ada apa dengan si Saskey-Teme itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Itu... Hari ini Sakura-chan ulang tahun, dan kado untuknya adalah Uchiha-san." Jawab Temari.

"Hn... Jadi Kak Temari mau ke kelas X-II?" Tanya Gaara.

"Iya. Kau sendiri mau kemana Gaara-kun ?" Jawab Temari.

"Aku..." Belum selesai Gaara berbicara sudah dipotong oleh sahabatnya Naruto.

"Dia mau ke MATSURI." Sela Naruto.

"Oh... Pacarmu. Dia ada dikelas, sedang piket. Jangan berbuat **macam-macam** ditempat umum." Ujar Temari.

Gaara sekarang sedang berusaha menahan blushingnya.

"Hinata-chan... Mau aku bantu tidak menjemput Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hm... B..Bo..Boleh Na..ruto." Jawab Hinata tergagap-gagap.

"Kalau begitu Gaara, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu, kau duluan saja!" Seru Naruto

Gaarapun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan langsung berlalu dari mereka bertiga.

Narutopun masuk ke kelas X-II...

"Woi... Saskey-Teme, ayo ikut aku!" Panggil Naruto dengan suara yang sangat keras sambil menyeret Sasuke.

"Hn. Dobe, bisa tidak kau tenang sedikit. Kau membantu mereka?" Tanya Sasuke. Mata onyxnya kini menatap mata biru saphire Naruto dengaqn tatapan serius.

"Ya... Ayo cepat. Kau ini lama sekali Teme." Jawab Naruto sambil nyegir kuda.

"Memang siapa yang mencariku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Temari dan aaa... Hinata." Jawab Naruto.

Sasuke hanya melirik Naruto sebentar, dia sudah tahu Naruto sedang PDKT mencuri perhatian Hinata. Ia hanya mengikuti langkah Naruto.

"Ini Temenya. Aku ikut ke kelas kalian ya, please, boleh ya!" Pinta Naruto dengan Puppy Eyes andalannya.

"YA... Sudahlah. Cepat nanti kita bisa telat." Seru Temari.

Merekapun segera beranjak dari tempat itu dan menuju tempat yang ditunggu oleh Lee yaitu basecamp mereka.

"Hm... Cepat juga kalian. Tunggu. Sebentar lagi acaranya akan dimulai" Ujar Lee.

"Ya dong. Untung ada Naruto (sambil menepuk punggung Naruto)" Seru Temari.

"Hehehe... (sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal)." Tanggap Naruto sambil menyengir.

Hinata hanya blushing melihat wajah Naruto. Dan kali ini blushing Hinata makin parah. Wajahnya sudah berubah warna seketika menjadi merah.

"OH... Baguslah Naruto (sambil mengacungkan jempolnya) Sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Kau siap Uchiha?" Tanya Lee.

"Hn. Tapi, tolong jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Ya baiklah, jadi?" Tanya Lee.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kuanggap itu iya. Kalian tunggu disini. Jangan sampai dia kabur." Seru Lee sambil memandang sinis Sasuke.

Ino & Tenten

Mereka berdua sekarang sedang berjalan menuju kelas 10-8 untuk memenui Chouji.

"Maaf mengganggu, apa Chouji ada?" Tanya Ino.

Orang yang ditanya Ino hanya tersenyum sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chouji. Ino segera tahu bahwa orang itu mengisyaratkan bahwa "orang-yang-kau-cari-ada-disana.". Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera menuju Chouji. Namun, langkahnya tertahan karena tangannya digenggam oleh orang tadi.

"Tunggu, siapa namamu?" Tanya orang itu.

"Namaku... Ino, Yamanaka Ino. Kau?" Ino berbalik menanyai orang itu.

"Sai. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu." Jawab Sai sambil menjabat tangan Ino. Mereka berjabat tangan agak lama.

"Ehem... ehem... Kita masih ada urusan Ino." Seru Tenten sambil berdehem-dehem.

"Oh... Iya. Sai aku duluannya." Ujar Ino. Saipun hanya melempar senyum pada Ino.

"PERMISI!" Teriak orang yang berbadan besar yang tak lain Chouji di balik badan Sai sambil berlari menabrak Sai agak kencang. Hingga sai terdorong ke hadapan Ino. "Gabruk *eh salah* Gubrak." Tubuh Sai pun menabrak tubuh Ino hingga posisi mereka seperti sedang berpelukan.

"EHH." Ino kaget melihat Sai sedang memeluknya.

"Ma... Maaf, bukan maksudku untuk..." belum Sai menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ino sudah memotongnya.

"Tak apa. Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Itu hanya kecelakaan. Kami ke sana duluan ya!" Potong Ino sambil terburu-buru.

"Ya, Kami duluan!" Seru Tenten. Mereka berdua segera menyusul Chouji dari belakang

Mereka berjalan mendekati Chouji yang sedang berlari kecil menuju kantin. Sesampainya di Kantin mereka langsung berbicara dan membujuk Chouji agar mau membuat Sakura menangis. Dan hasilnya adalah berhasil.

WAKTUNYA...

Di kelas X-IX Sakura dengan wajah yang cemberut sedang menyapu lantai kelas dibantu Matsuri dan dengan beberapa anak lainnya. Sepertinya Sakura masih berfikir apa yang ia lakukan sampai mereka meupakan hari spesialnya itu. Dia sangat terlihat lesu sekali. Beberapa saat kemudian datang Gaara.

"Sakura, kau lihat Matsuri?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ya, itu disebelah sana. (sambil menunjuk Matsuri)" Jawab Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Sakura" Ucap Gaara singkat.

"Sama-sama, Gaara" Balas Sakura.

Gaarapun langsung menuju ke tempat Matsuri...

"Eh... Gaara, Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Tapi hari ini aku ada piket dan..." Kata-kata Matsuripun terpotong oleh Gaara

"Ya aku tahu... Acara ulang tahun Sakurakan?" Tanya Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tak apa. Aku juga ingin melihatnya. Tapi, kita pulang bareng ya! Aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Tambah Gaara sambil memegang tangan Matsuri. Matsuripun blushing.

"Ya... Ta..Tapi.. Lepaskan dulu tanganku, Kan malu kalau dilihat orang. Inikan sekolah, Gaara. Aku tak mau dimarahi Kakakmu." Jawab Matsuri.

Gaarapun melepas tangan Matsuri sambil menundukan kepalanya karena warna mukanya sudah berubah. Matsuri hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Gaara yang asalnya bersikap agak dingin menjadi seperti ini dihadapannya.

Kembali ke Sakura

Sakurapun akhirnya menyelesaikan pekerjaan piketnya. Ia pun segera mengambil tas miliknya yang terletak di bangku depan.

"Aku pulang duluan ya! Sampai Jumpa" Seru Sakura pada teman-temannya yang masih piket.

"Ya. Hati-hati dijalan. Sampai Jumpa" Seru teman-temannya

Ketika Sakura sedang menuju pintu kelas. Ia dikagetkan oleh seseorang yang tak lain adalah penggemar beratnya, Chouji. Chouji secara tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura. Hal itupun sangat merebut perhatian orang disekitarnya.

"Chouji! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Bentak Sakura.

"Aku hanya memelukmu, Sakura." Jawab Chouji.

"Lepaskan... Kubilang lepaskan Chouji!" Bentak Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukan Chouji.

Sakurapun terus berlari menjauhi Chouji. Ia juga malu karena sedari tadi orang-orang hanya menertawakannya, bukan membantunya. Sakurapun berhenti di dekat Laboratorium, dia langsung duduk dipojok Laboratorium yang sepi itu dan menangis...

Lee dan yang lainnya

Mereka sedang menuju kelas X-IX untuk menemui Sakura.

"Ayo, cepat. Kita sudah terlambat loh." Ujar Lee.

"Ya... Kau tidak bisa bersabar sedikit Lee!" Tanggap Naruto.

Merekapun mempercepat langkah mereka. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian mereka bertemu Gaara dan Matsuri.

"Kalian sudah mau memberikan suprisenya?" Tanya Matsuri

"I..Iya." Jawab Hinata singkat.

"Tadi aku lihat Sakura berlari ke arah Laboratorium (sambil menunjuk arah Laboratorium)." Seru Gaara.

"Hm... Kalau begitu kami pergi duluan. Terima kasih ya !" Seru Naruto sambil mengajak paksa Sasuke.

"Ya... Kami duluan." Seru Lee, Temari, dan Hinata.

"Nanti kami akan menyusul bersama Ino dan Tenten." Teriak Matsuri.

Mereka berlimapun segera mencari Sakura di sekitar Lab. Akhirnya merekapun menemukan Sakura yan sedang menangis di pojok Lab. Leepun menyuruh yang lainnya untuk mengumpat dibalik Pohon Sakura didekat Lab. Kecuali Sasuke. Sasukepun segera berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura..." Panggil Sasuke dengan suara yang lembut sambil menyentuh pundak Sakura.

Sakura langsung mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi dia benamkan dilututnya.

"Sa... Sasuke" Jawab Sakura yang masih terisak.

"Sakura... Jangan menangis (sambil menghapus air mata di muka Sakura). Aku paling benci jika melihatmu menangis Sakura." Ucap Sasuke lembut. Sasukepun menarik Sakura didekapannya.

Sakura P.O.V.

Aku sekarang berada di dekapan Sasuke. Sekarang kepalaku sedang bersandar di dada bidang milik Sasuke. Aku merasa debaran jantungku makin kencang begitu pula Sasuke. Dia juga sekarang sedang membelai lembut rambutku. Seakan sedang bermimpi rasanya. Tapi, bagaimana bisa ini terjadi ? Akupun hanya bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Semakin lama Sasuke semakin mengeratkan dekapannya padaku. Aku sangat... merasa hangat dan nyaman bersamanya.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke sambil melonggarkan dekapannya padaku. Kepalaku hanya mengangkat mengikuti arah suara itu.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun." Ucapnya lagi. Dan yang tidak bisa kubayangkan, Dia mengingat hari ulang tahunku dan sekarang Sasuke sedang mencium keningku. OH... TUHAN sadarkan aku jika ini hanya mimpi... dan ternyata... ini memang kenyataan.

"Terima kasih... Sasuke." Ucapku sambil tersenyum dengan wajah berwarna merah. Kini kedua tangan Sasuke berada di pundakku.

Diapun tersenyum, senyum yang tidak pernah aku lihat sama sekali. Senyumannya sangatlah manis. Dia sangat tampan. Wajar saja kalau dia dikejar-kejar ribuan Fans girlnya (tak terkecuali aku).

Normal P.O.V.

Lee dan yang lainnya

"Tak kusangka Teme bisa romantis juga." Seru Naruto.

"Sssttt... kau tidak lihat apa? Mereka sedang bermesraan!" Bentak Temari.

"Ya... Maaf, maaf." Narutopun meminta maaf pada Temari. "Dasar tukang marah." Gumam Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Temari sambil mengeluarkan evil face yang dikolaborasikan dengan death glare menjadi satu.

"Enggak kok. A...aku enggak... gak bilang apa-apa." Jawab Naruto tegang.

Tap... Tap.. Tap... Suara detakan kakipun mulai terdengar. Mereka berlima mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah datangnya suara itu. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari Ino, Tenten, Gaara, dan Matsuri. Mereka bertiga sedang berlari kecil menuju Lee dan yang lainnya.

"Hah... hah... Apa kami terlambat?" Tanya Tenten yang nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal.

"Belum, lihatlah kesana!" Ujar Lee sambil menunjuk Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang berbicara yang masih dalam posisi Sasuke memegang pundak Sakura.

"WAH... ini kesempatan bagus." Seru Ino sambill mengambil kamera digitalnya.  
"Jepret." Inopun memfoto Sakura dan Sasuke. Tapi, sayangnya ia lupa untuk mematikan blich cahaya kamera itu sehingga Sakura dan Sasuke menyadari keadaan itu.

Sakura dan Sasuke

"Tampaknya ada paparazi disini." Seru Sasuke sambil menyeringai tipis. Sakurapun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Mereka berdua kemudian menghampiri arah datangnya cahaya itu.

"Jadi ternyata kalian!" Seru Sakura.

"Hehehe... Maaf ya, Sakura." Ucap Jelas Temari.

"Ya maaf, kami hanya ingin memberikanmu kesan ulang tahun yang terbaik." Tambah Ino.

"Kami sudah merencanakan ini selama beberapa hari yang lalu." Ujar Tenten.

"Sa...Sakura ti...tidak marahkan?" Tanya Hinata tergagap-gagap.

"Ya. Tolong maafkan kami Sakura." Pinta Lee. Merekapun meminta maaf pada Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar penjelasan dari mereka.

"Kalian tidak punya salah. Justru akulah yang harusnya berterima kasih pada kalian." Ujar Sakura sambil melemparkan senyum termanisnya pada kelima sahabatnya.

"Kami tidak diberikan ucapan terima kasih? Kami ikut membantu loh. Kasihan Gaara sampai berkeringat gini." Ujar Matsuri dengan gaya menyidir yang bermaksud mengatakan aku-dianggap-tidak sambil mengelap keringat dari kening Gaara dengan sapu tangannya. Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis dan blushing. Yang lain menahan tawa karena perlakuan Matsuri pada Gaara

"Hahaha..." Tawa ceria sekumpulan murid itu menggelegar, kecuali Gaara dan Sasuke mereka hanya menyeringai tipis.

"Haha... ya maaf deh. Semuannya, Terima Kasih Banyak." Ucap Sakura sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Kalau begitu mari kita makan-makan!" Seru Lee.

"Tapi dimana, Lee? Yang pasti tempatnya harus yang spesial dong!" Ujar Tenten

"Ya, pastinya. Aku setuju sama Tenten. Mana ada pasangan baru lagi!" Tambah Ino sambil mengalihkan pandangan pada Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka hanya menunduk sambil memalingkan wajah yang sudah memerah.

"ICHIRAKU RAMEN, SAJA!." Seru Naruto dengan suara yang lantang dan dijamin semua akan menutup kedua telinga mereka. *ketularan virus Ami*

"TAK..." Pukulan kasar dari Sakura mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Naruto.

"KAU... Tidak tahu apa kalau suaramu mirip TOA!" Amarah Sakura sedang meluap.

"Hn, dasar dobe." Tambah Sasuke *dengan gaya cool seperti biasa*. Sakura hanya blushing liat Sasuke *seperti biasa juga*. Begitu juga Sasuke *jarang-jarang ini mah*.

"Duh... Sakit T-A-H-U..." Seru Naruto sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Yang lain hanya sweatdrop kecuali Hinata tentunya.

"Yasud (ya sudah) kalau begitu aku pergi sama Hinata aja!" Seru Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Eh~." Kaget Hinata. Ia juga sudah mencapai blushing stadium:4 (paling terakhir) *bentar lagi mau akut*

"Yayaya deh, Udah kita ikutin aja kemauan mereka deh. Hinata, lain kali ceramahilah Si MANIAK RAMEN ini! Diakan calon pacarmu." Ujar Temari dengan memberi penekanan pada kata MANIAK RAMEN dan gaya menyidir di calon pacarmu (lengkap sudah penderitaan dua sejoli itu)

Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum memamerkan giginya. Hinata masih blushing stadium:4 sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Mereka semua sepakat (walau terpaksa) merayakan acara makan-makan di Ichiraku Ramen. Mereka makan sepuasnya karena ditraktir oleh Sakura. Mereka semua ikut kecuali Gaara dan Matsuri. Mereka pasti sedang berduaan menikmati kencan mereka. Memang senang bila memiliki kekasih.

Sore Hari

"WUAH... perutku penuh sekali. Terima kasih ya Sakura, ulang tahunlah sering-sering! Biar aku kena untungnya!" Seru Naruto yang sudah menyelesaikan mangkok ke 10-nya.  
"Perutmu penuh, dompetku kosong Naruto! Enak saja aku ulang tahun terus dasar BAKA!" Batin Sakura sudah memanas. Tapi Sakura hanya membalas dengan senyum yang sangat amat terpaksa.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan ya! Aku janji akan ke rumah Guru Guy. Dah!" Seru Lee sambil berdiri dari bangku yang ia duduki dan melesat pergi keluar dari kedai ramen itu.

"Aku juga... Eh, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ke... Kenapa Na... Naruto?" Hinata bertanya balik.

"Kamu mau kuantar pulang?"

"Ti.. tidak... u...usah, aku pu...pulang sendiri saja." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak baik kalau seorang gadis cantik sepertimu pulang sendiri pada malam hari, Hinata!" Jelas Naruto.

"Eh~" Hinatapun blushing lagi.

"Ya, jangan menolak ya!" Seru Naruto sambil mengajak keluar sembari mengenggam tangan Hinata.

"Ta... Tapi," Hinata belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya sudah dibawa paksa oleh Naruto.

Akhirnya di kedai ramen itu hanya ada Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, dan Temari.

"Tenten, Temari, kita pulang bareng ya! Kan rumah kita searah, Please..." Minta Ino kepada dua sahabatnya.

"Gimana Temari aja kalau aku sih." Ucap Tenten sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke Temari.

"Jadi, Tem?" Tanya Ino sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes-nya

"ya deh. Ayo, sekarang kita pulang!" Seru Temari.

"Sakura, Sasuke, kita duluan ya!." Seru Tenten.

"Ya, dadah. Sakura JAGA DIRI ya! (melambaikan tangan)" Tambah Ino dengan penekan dikalimatnya.

"Dadah. Hati-hati di jalan!" Seru Sakura.

Akhirnya di kedai ramen itu hanya tinggal Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Aaaa... Sasuke, Terima Kasih!" Seru Sakura membuka percakapan

"Untuk apa kau berterima kasih padaku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Untuk semuanya." Jawab Sakura sambil menghadap Sasuke.

Kemudian Suasana menjadi Hening kembali. Tak ada yang membuka percakapan diantara mereka berdua. Hingga...

"Sasuke, aku pulang duluan ya! Ini sudah hampir malam. Dah..." Ujar Sakura sambil melihat jam tangannya.

Saat Sakura berdiri dari bangkunya, ia segera membayar ramen yang dipesan oleh semua sahabatnya itu. Ketika dia hendak keluar... "Tap." Tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Eh... ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kuantar kau pulang." Jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Tidak usah rumahku tidak jauh kok dari sini. Jadi tak usah saja ya!" Minta Sakura.

"Tidak lebih baik kuantar. Ini sudah hampir gelap." Tolak Sasuke.

"Ya boleh , itu merepotkan. Jadi tak usah saja ya!" Minta Sakura.

"Tidak lebih baik kuantar. Ini sudah hampir gelap." Ulang Sasuke.

"Ya boleh saja. Asal itu tidak merepotkanmu. Dan terima kasih." Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke.

"Oh... Tuhan, aku pulang bareng dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Inikah kado darimu?" Tanya Sakura dalam hati.

Mereka berdua segera berjalan menuju rumah Sakura. Di perjalanan mereka hanya diam tak ada yang membuka percakapan. Keduannya bungkam. Mereka juga tidak menatap wajah yang lain. Hingga samapai dirumah Sakura.

"Ini rumahmu." Seru Sasuke dingin

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau ini rumahku?" Tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"Ya, Sasuke" Tanggap Sakura singkat.

"Sasuke-kun, sekali lagi arigatou." Ujar Sakura sambil mengecup pipi kanan Sasuke lembut. Setelah itu dia lari masuk ke dalam rumah dengan muka yang sangat merah.

"Dia menciumku sebagai ucapan terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke dalam hati sambil memegang pipinya yang baru dicium oleh gadis yang ia sukai sejak lama.

Setelah menenangkan diri dari kejadian yang tak terduga tadi. Akhirnya Sasukepun pulang sambil memikirkan hal tadi. Kemudian setelah beberapa saat berjalan Sasuke sampai di rumahnya.

"Krek." Pintu rumahnya dibuka.

"Wah, Adikku tersayang udah pulang nih!" Seru Itahi.

"Hn." Tanggap Sasuke.

"Kenapa baru pulang kerumah sekarang Sasuke!" Seru Ibunya dari dapur.

" Tadi..." Belum selesai kalimatnya sudah dipotong oleh Itachi.

"Habis jalan sama cewenya, Ibu" Potong Itachi dengan suara agak berbisik.

"Cih, BAKA Aniki" Umpat Sasuke.

"Fufufu..." Itachi tertawa kecil.

"Sasuke kau mendengar Ibu?" Tanya Ibunya yang adalah Uchiha Mikoto sembari menghampiri kedua anaknya.

"Iya. Tadi aku ada perlu dengan teman. Dan lupa izin terlebih dahulu." Jelas Sasuke.

"Oh... kau tidak pacaran dulukan?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Pasti." Tanggap Itachi cepat.

"Kak, jangan menggangguku. Aku tidak pacaran." Bantah Sasuke.

"Itachi jangan goda adikmu. Sasuke kau bisa istirahat dulu. Sebentar lagi ayah akan pulang. Ibu sudah menyiapkan jus tomat untuk semuannya." Ujar Ibunya

"Hn." Jawab Uchiha brother kompak.

Hinata dan Naruto

Mereka berdua juga hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan. Tapi tidak juga. Sampai akhirnya...

"Hinata, kenapa kau mau dekat dengan orang sepertiku?" Tanya Naruto serius sambil membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

"Ka.. Karena menurutku kau patut mendapat banyak teman." Jawab Hinata lembut.

"Karena sikapmu yang setia kawan, tidak mudah menyerah itu. Aku yakin kau akan menjadi orang yang hebat nanti, Naruto. Itu yang membuatku menyukai pribadimu. Kau juga menjadi contoh bagiku." Lanjut Hinata sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Hehehe... benarkah Hinata?" Tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalannya yang tidak gatal. Juga sambil blushing mendengar ucapan Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Disertai juga oleh blushing. Kemudian Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hinata." Panggil Naruto. Hinatapun berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto mengenggam kedua tangan Hinata,

"Hinata, kau tahu? Kenapa aku ingin dekat denganmu?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa berbicara karena kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Aku ingin dekat denganmu karena kau sangat baik, lembut, juga ramah." Jawab Naruto.

"Kau juga cantik. Aku yakin banyak Laki-laki yang mengejarmu." Lanjut Naruto.

Kemudian suasana Hening.

"Seperti aku." Tambah Naruto.

Hinata hanya kaget mendengar perkataan Naruto.  
"Sejak melihatmu, aku sudah suka padamu. Kau itu sangat sempurna bagiku. Dan aku menyukaimu Hinata." Ucap Naruto.

"Na... Naruto... Sebenarnya, a.. aku juga su... sudah lama menyukaimu." Ucap Hinata.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya." Jawab Hinata.

"Hinata, kau mau jadi pacarku?" Tanya Naruto serius.

"Dengan senang hati, Naruto." Jawab Hinata dengan tersenyum lembut pada Naruto.

Narutopun langsung memeluk Hinata. Dia memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Sehingga Hinata merasa nyaman dan hangat.

"Terima kasih, Hinata." Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Terima kasih juga, Naruto." Balas Hinata.

Ino, Tenten, dan Temari

Rumah mereka bertiga memang searah tapi berbeda jarak. Rumah paling dekat adalah rumah Temari, kemudian rumah Tenten, dan terakhir rumah Ino.

"Aku duluan ya teman-teman!" Seru Temari.

"Dadah! (sambil melambaikan tangan)." Seru Ino dan Tenten.

Akhirnya mereka tinggal berdua. Mereka terus melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Tak terasa sekaran sudah sampai di rumah Tenten.  
"Ino, aku duluan ya! Tapi, tak apa kau pulang sendirian?" Seru Tenten.

"Tak apa, aku bukan anak kecil Tenten. Dadah!" Seru Ino.

"Dah!" Balas Tenten.

Inopun tinggal sendiri. Rumahnya masih agak jauh dari rumah Tenten. Tiba-tiba...

"Bruk..." Ino menabrak seseorang.

"Hey, kalau jalan lihat-lihat!" Bentak Ino.

"Maaf, tadi aku melamun." Ucap orang itu.

"Ya, sini biarku bantu." Ujar Ino sambil membereskan barang-barang milik orang itu yang terjatuh

"Terima kasih. Kau Ino?" Tanya orang itu.

"Iya, kenapa kau kenal aku?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku Sai, Masa kau lupa?" Tanya Sai.

"Wah, Sai maaf ya! Ku kira orang lain. Kau habis dari mana?" Seru Ino heboh.

"Aku tadi habis les melukis, kemudian aku pergi sebentar ke toko buku." Jelas Sai.

"Ternyata kau pelukis, Sai. Hebat ya!" Puji Ino.

"Terima kasih. Kau mau pulang?" Tanya Sai

"Ya." Jawab Ino.

"Mau kuantar?" Ajak Sai sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak usah, nanti merepotkanmu." Tolak Ino.

"Berbahaya jika seorang perempuan pulang sendirian, Apalagi sudah mau larut malam. Lagian tidak merepotkan." Ujar Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah... Ayo kita pulang!" Seru Ino. "Yes, kapan lagi ada kesempatan sama cowok cakep, berduaan lagi. HAHAHA" Pikir Ino sambil senyum tidak jelas membelakangi Sai.

"Ayo!" Ajak Sai sambil tersenyum.

Mereka kemudian berjalan berdua menuju rumah mereka. Melewati malan yang penuh kebahagiaan dan keceriaan.

Mereka semua pulang kerumah dengan bahagia. Begitu juga saat mereka tertidur. Di saat tidur di muka mereka sudah terukir senyum. Apa yang akan terjadi di esok hari?...

**The End**

* * *

**REVIEW... PLEASE...**


End file.
